XWP Season 6
Season Six of Xena: Warrior Princess aired from 2nd October, 2000 to 18th June, 2001. This season mainly focused on clearing up all the stories that were left open in previous Seasons, as well as the possible storylines that were created along with the 25 year leap into the future. Summary Throne of Hell and Gabrielle's Torment After being entombed for 25 years and defeating the Olympians, Xena and Gabrielle face their final adventures together, tavelling across Greece, Norseland and Jappa. Eve begins to face the consequences of her past, whilst Ares is tormented by The Furies and Xena and Gabrielle meet the young Amazon Varia for the first time. Xena returns home to visit her mother and show her to Eve, only to find that she had been burnt at the stake. Xena is then forced onto the Throne of Hell when she defeats the deadly demon Mephistopheles, but tricks the Archangel Lucifer into taking her place. Gabrielle even seeks her own revenge when she learns that her parents had been brutally murdered by a warlord, Gurkhan. She is then tormented by the face of an innocent young boy that she killed in defense. Xena then takes on a group of hungry Cannibals, when Gabrielle and Virgil are taken by them. Norseland :See Main Article: "The Ring Trilogy" One of Xena's most haunting memories returns, when a man named Beowulf reminds of her time in Odin's Valkyrie and the forging of the Ring, over 35 years previous. She must return and destroy Grindl, the hideous creature that was once the most beautiful and favourite of Odin's Valkyrie, created due to the Ring and it's power, made from a rare substance known as Rheingold, which Xena had stolen from the Rheinmaidens. Events lead Gabrielle to learn that Xena is on a suicide mission, and teams up with the mysterious Brunhilda to join her in her fight against Grindl. In order to protect Gabrielle from Grindl, Brunhilda surrounds her in impassable flames, whilst Xena undergoes the effect of the Ring herself and loses all memorty of her identity and past. A year later and she is Wealthea, the betrothed of Hrothgar, a king. Beowulf talks "Wealthea" into travelling with him to the Flames of Brunhilda and rescuing Gabrielle, as Xena is the only one able to pass through the flames. In doing so, all memory returns, she defeats Grindl and puts things right with the Rheinmaidens. Ares and Aphrodite's Mortality The word is out about Ares mortality, and Xena, who is in great debt to him for reviving Gabrielle and Eve, places him on a her childhood farm in hopes that warlords would expect the ex-God of War to be living in such a place. Xena also trains Varia when Marga dies and asks Xena to teach her what it takes to be a leader. Caligula, the ruler of Rome, is discovered by the Archangel Michael to be draining Aphrodite of her Godhood and using her power for himself. Xena intervenes, but not in time to save Aphrodite's Godhood. Realising that the world is out of balance without the God of War or the Goddess of Love, Xena steals the Golden Apples from Odin in Valhalla to restore their Godhood. Varia's Maturity and Betrayal When a banished Eve returns to the Amazon village, Varia arrests her and puts her on trial. Xena and Gabrielle learn of this and Xena realises that Varia is in fact being trained by Ares. Xena manages to talks sense into Varia, and she realises that Livia is in fact dead and allows Eve to live and spread her message of peace. When Varia is then captured in the middle of her induction ceremony by Bellerophon, son of Artemis, Gabrielle leads the entire Amazon nation in a full frontal attack on his castle on the isle of Helicon. Varia then betrays Gabrielle, by trying to kill her in exchange for the Amazon's life, a deal set up by her and Bellerophon. Return of Alti and Julius Caesar 2000 years in the future, Alti clones Xena and Gabrielle and tries to rejuvenate the memory of evil Xena. She fails, and Xena defeats her once more. Xena and Gabrielle also reunite with a deceased Ephiny, who asks them to help out Xenan, who is being hunted by the son of Borias, Belach. When Julius Caesar escapes from the Underworld, he creates an Alternate Reality, where he enlists the help of Alti to defeat and rule over Xena, and part her from Gabrielle. Gabrielle destroyed the Alternate Reality, taking out Alti and Caesar with it. Penultimate Adventures Xena and Gabrielle met with Aphrodite one last time, who helped them save a virgin from being sacrificed. 2000 years in the future, a scroll is found in the Ionian Sea, which depicts an adventure with Xena and Joxer, between the time of Gabrielle's presumed death in "Sacrifice II" and their reunion in "A Family Affair". It shows a wedding between Ares and Xena and reveals how Gabrielle survived the fall into the Lava Pit. It is also revealed in modern day that Ares switches the souls of Joxer and Xena in their proper bodies. Journey to Jappa Xena is summoned to Jappa by Akemi, an old friend and protege of Xena's. She claimed that her father, Yodoshi (of whom Akemi killed), had captured the souls of the 40,000 people of Higuchi, that were inadvertantly killed by Xena in a fire. Akemi asked her to defeat Yodoshi and release the souls from internal torment. Xena saw it as the ultimate act of redemption and took it - even when she learned that she had be dead to fight him and subsequently stay deceased to keep the souls safe. Gabrielle, unaware of how Xena is about to achieve her goal, inherits Xena's Chakram and then attempts to revive her, but Xena prevents her and stays dead to complete her quest for redemption and continues with Gabrielle in spirit. Episodes VHS & DVD File:XWP_Season_Six_VHS.jpg|Davis-Panzer VHS Release File:Xena_season_6.jpeg|Davis-Panzer DVD Release Cast Starring *Lucy Lawless as Xena/Fury/Xena's Clone/Meg/Annie Day (22 episodes) Also Starring *Renee O'Connor as Gabrielle/Fury/Gabrielle's Clone/Mattie Merill (22 episodes) Recurring Roles *Adrienne Wilkinson as Eve (7 episodes) *Kevin Smith as Ares (6 episodes) *Tsianina Joelson as Varia (4 episodes) *William Gregory Lee as Virgil (4 episodes) *Renato Bartolomei as Beowulf (4 episodes) *Alexander Petersons as Odin (4 episodes) *Luanne Gordon as Grinhilda (4 episodes) *Charles Mesure as Michael (4 episodes) *Alexandra Tydings as Aphrodite (3 episodes) *Brittney Powell as Brunhilda (3 episodes) *Marton Csokas as Borias/Older Belach (2 episodes) *Alexis Arquette as Caligula (2 episodes) *Claire Stansfield as Alti/Alexis Los Alamos (2 episodes) *Ted Raimi as Joxer/Alternate Reality Joxer/Harry O'Casey/Xena (2 episodes) *Alex Mendoza and Joel Tobeck as Lucifer (2 episodes) *Michelle Ang as Akemi (2 episodes) *Mac Jeffrey Ong as Yodoshi (2 episodes) *Tamati Rice as Raphael (2 episodes) *Peter Rowley as Charon (1 episode) *Karl Urban as Julius Caesar (1 episode) *David Franklin as Brutus (1 episode) *Danielle Cormack as Ephiny (1 episode) *Darien Takle as Cyrene (1 episode) Character Introductions The following characters were introduced in Series 6 of . They had two or more appearances on the show overall; *Varia *Marga *Odin *Grinhilda *Grindl *Beowulf *Lucifer *Caligula Births The following characters were born in Series 6 of . They had one or more appearances on the show overall; *Borias Character Departures The following characters made their last appearance on in Series 6. They had two or more appearances on the show overall; *Xena *Gabrielle *Joxer *Ares *Aphrodite *Eve *Alti *Cyrene *Virgil *Meg *Harry O'Casey *Annie Day *Mattie Merill *Varia *Odin *Grinhilda *Beowulf *Brunhilda *Grindl *Akemi *Yodoshi *Morimoto *Borias *Ephiny *Xenan *Michael *Raphael Deaths The following characters died in Series 6 of . They had two or more appearances on the show overall; *Xena *Cyrene (Death occured in flashback) *Alti *Lyceus (Seen as a corpse in a flashback) *Marga *Grindl *Akemi (Death occured in a flashback) *Yodoshi (Death occured in a flashback) *Morimoto de:XWP Staffel 6 Category:XWP Season 6